


She Deserves Everything

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Regina and Emma talk about Y/N, Regina's girlfriend.





	She Deserves Everything

“She’s crying again. What do I do?”

Y/N sounded desperate, something that Regina Mills completely understood. When Henry was just a little baby he never stopped crying. It had almost driven her insane.

“Sing her a song, maybe?” Regina answered through her phone, “I don’t know, Y/N. I’m sorry. I’ll be home soon, did you and Henry eat anything?”

Regina heard the baby crying through the phone again and Y/N’s cursing. At the same time she heard Miss Swan curse outside of the car.

“Damn it! My dad’s coming to pick us up but it’s snowing so heavily it’s going to take some time before he’s here!” Emma said angrily. She came back in the car and punched the wheel in frustration.

“It’s going to take a bit more time,” Regina told Y/N through her phone, “but did you eat?”

Y/N was on the verge of crying. “Yeah… yeah, I ate an apple. Henry made something, he’s in his room, being a real teenager. Oh god… why can’t you just stop crying?”

“Is that Y/N?” Emma asked softly. Regina nodded. Outside the car it started to snow even more heavily.

“Tell Henry to come down and help you or there’ll be hell to pay if I come home,” Regina muttered, “just give her to him and eat something more than an apple, Y/N. You’ll faint.”

“Look at you, all worried,” Y/N responded teasingly, but Regina knew she was crying now.

“I care about you, is that so strange?” Regina asked, looking at the pretty snowflakes.

“I care about you too,” Y/N responded softly. She cleared her throat then and yelled for Henry.

“I’ll see you later, Gina, be safe,” Y/N said after arguing with Henry some more. Regina didn’t have a chance to say anything before Y/N ended the call. She put her phone away and sighed frustratedly.

“Can’t you just ‘poof’ us away?” Emma asked.

“No,” Regina said, “I would have done it already if I could do it. I’ve been trying not to use my magic a lot lately and with this snowstorm, it could be dangerous.”

“Is Y/N in trouble?” Emma asked.

“The baby won’t stop crying,” Regina said, “and I have to get there as soon as possible.”

“I can call Snow, ask her if she can go over to your house and help Y/N out?” Emma offered. She took our her box with sweets and took one.

“I think Y/N would appreciate that,” Regina said finally. She shook her head when Emma offered her a sweet.

“OK, I’ll call her,” Emma said. She got her phone and called her mother while Regina anxiously tapped her fingers on the dashboard.

Some days ago a mysterious baby had appeared in the woods. Swan was still figuring out who the kid was. Regina’s guess was a kid through a portal or something. Y/N had offered to take care of the baby, saying that she could use the practice because she and Regina were going to try to adopt.

“No, you don’t need to take the baby stroller - jeez, mom - no, Y/N just needs an extra set of hands, you’re not going to a baby shower, ma! Just go over there and hold the baby or something. Ok. Ok. Yep. Mm. Mmm. See you later!”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Poor Y/N isn’t going to get rid of Snow anytime soon. She’s bringing like everything.”

Regina chuckled. “Typical Snow.”

“And she also said that my dad is already on his way,” Emma said, “you sure you don’t want a sweet?”

“I’m sure.”

It was silent in the car for some time.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Can I just say… since you and Y/N got together, you seem happier. More relaxed. Really, it’s been some time since anybody called me because you threatened them or something. So, do you think Y/N’s your happy ending?”

Regina thought about that for a moment.

“I love her.”

“Have you already told her that?” Emma asked, smiling.

Regina bit her lip. “No. I told her I care about her, does that count?”

“Like 75 percent, Regina,” Emma said, “you’ve got to tell her you love her. What’s holding you back?”

“I don’t deserve her,” Regina said, avoiding Emma’s eyes.

“What?”

“Y/N’s a hero. A good person. She would never do something evil. She’s so loving and kind. She’s too good for me. I don’t deserve her, Emma, and it kills me. She deserves everything and I can’t give her that.”

Emma smiled softly. “She loves you, Regina. I know that. And you’re a hero too, now. You two deserve each other. So when you’re home, you’re going to tell her you love her.”

“You sound like your mother,” Regina said.

“I should try talking to birds,” Emma joked. They laughed together.

 

Henry opened the door.

“Grandma and Y/N are in the living room,” he said, “can I go upstairs again?”

“Fine,” Regina said, “don’t stay up too late.”

Regina took off her coat and shawl. She heard voices in the living room, Snow’s energetic voice explaining something to Y/N. Softly she walked over there, seeing her girlfriend and step-daughter on the couch together. The baby slept sweetly in Y/N’s arms.

“I’m home,” Regina whispered. Y/N looked up and grinned happily.

“David and Emma are waiting outside?” Snow asked. Regina nodded and Snow collected her stuff, hugged Y/N and then left. As soon as the front door closed and Y/N had put the baby down, Regina grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

When it was over, Y/N asked breathlessly: “What was that about? Not that I’m complaining.”

Regina smiled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
